


小熊吃饭

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon
Summary: 光之战士在巨龙首蹭吃蹭喝以及蹭吃♂蹭喝的故事
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 34





	小熊吃饭

傻孩子吃饭香，时间线约是在2.1-2.4期间。

厚重的门板被叩了好几声，敲门的人用了不小的力气，想必是有什么急事吧，奥尔什方想着，赶忙打开了门，结果就被寒气和一大团又冷又硬的东西撞了满怀。

被接在怀里，勉强站直身子的光之战士像是一尊动起来的冰雕，雪水在厚重的盔甲上都凝结成了冰壳，头发上挂着白霜，连嘴唇都冻得青紫，然而居然还挂着一幅不好意思打扰的表情，开口时牙齿都在不住打战：“啊，抱歉突然拜访……”

饶是一向好脾气的奥尔什方此刻都感到一阵无名的恼火，不过立刻被浓浓的担忧盖了过去。他半拖半抱地把光之战士带进了屋，一脚踢上厚实的大门，把呼啸的风雪关在外面。

在会议室后面有一间属于指挥官的小隔间，不是很大的房间里有可供临时休息的床铺和燃得旺旺的火炉。也不管脏兮兮的雪水正从盔甲缝隙里滴出来，奥尔什方直接把人摁在了床上，直到这时光的脸上才恢复了一点血色，不再像一具被冻僵了的尸体。

“你先把衣服脱掉，我去给你拿毛巾和喝的。”

奥尔什方回来的时候捧着一杯热气腾腾的奶茶，胳膊肘下面夹着一大团毛巾，只好用脚踢开房门。光之战士仍然在和湿漉漉的盔甲搏斗，靴子已经被蹬掉了，手铠卸了一只，但尚未恢复知觉的手指在解开胸甲搭扣时不住地打滑，一只温暖的手掌包裹住了他冻僵的手指，替他把冻得硬邦邦的皮带解开，失去支撑的铠甲咣当落地，露出里面穿着的黑色里衣，同样也被打得湿透，化开的雪水把本来就紧身的布料紧紧黏在皮肤上，勾勒出鲜明的肌肉轮廓。

尽管奥尔什方只是单纯地帮他脱衣服而已，也没有像往常一样说一些赞美他肉体的话，但光是精灵掀开衣服下摆，把衣物从他身上剥去的动作就让光之战士冻得失去知觉的耳朵迅速回暖。

……明明更过分的事情都做过了，青年却仍然忍不住在亲密接触时感到害羞。

就这样被剥得光溜溜，连内裤都被脱下来丢到一边，青年小声抗议了一下，不过冰水打湿了的布料裹着敏感部位的感觉实在不好受，所以他也没有更多地反抗。

“我自己来就好……唔……”

抗议无效，精灵用暖乎乎的柔软被褥把他裹成一团，干燥的毛巾盖住了脑袋，他像只不太老实的小猫一样被主人搂在怀里擦干净毛发。

虽然背对着看不清精灵的表情，但再迟钝光也感受到了对方的情绪。

奥尔什方似乎生气了。

总不可能是气自己忽然拜访吧，光之战士被揉搓着头毛，一边思索着原因，结果反而是奥尔什方先打破了沉默:“这次是发生了什么，介意说说吗？”

却是往常一样的温柔语气。

光之战士松了口气，他开始说起关于战士修行和上古战甲的事情。

“所以你为了拿上古战甲在暴雪中跳进了河里，还和巨型菊石打了一架？”奥尔什方揉了揉额角，虽然知道挚友一向的行事风格，但他还是觉得这实在是太乱来了。

“我也不知道会有那么大的魔物冒出来……”光之战士的声音十分底气不足，为了掩饰只好埋头抱着杯子，牦牛奶和枫糖煮出来的奶茶味道浓郁，带着一股腥味，烫得像一团液态的火，从食道一路烧到胃袋里。他曾经对于这种味道厚重，甜咸交加的奶茶不太适应，但如今这种奶腥味已经变成了让人心安的味道。

“我不是在怀疑你的能力，但我还是希望你下次冒险的时候能多考虑下自己的安危，”精灵的手抚摸着他恢复干燥的头发，因为被擦干而毛毛躁躁地向着四周支棱着，“尤其是在离我这么近的地方，你完全可以来找我帮忙，无论是物资还是保障……”

“唔……”无论是暖烘烘的室温，揉搓着头皮的修长手指，还是精灵温和的嗓音，这些让人心安的要素无一不在唤起光之战士身体里积攒的疲劳，以至于他不自觉发出了一些细微的哼哼，脑袋一点一点，耳边的话虽然都听到了，糊成一团的脑袋却分辨不出是什么意思。

意识朦胧间他只听到精灵无奈的笑声，手中险些洒在床单上的奶茶杯被接过去，躺进柔软的床铺里霎时就像失了骨头似的，只不过在温暖的怀抱离开时，本能地往热源的方向挪了挪。

陷入梦乡前最后的记忆是一个吻落在他的额头上。

* * *

光之战士是被饿醒的。

他花了好一会儿才意识到这恼人的声响是自己空空如也的肚子在叫，睡前的记忆慢慢苏醒，他感到床单磨蹭在光裸大腿上的触感才惊觉自己直到现在什么都没穿。

这可如何是好。光之战士用被子把自己裹起来，视线扫过这间小小的居室，也没发现任何可以穿的衣物。

总不能就这样裹着被子出去吧，正当他一筹莫展时，肚子又咕噜噜地叫起来了。

“我就想着你大概醒了。”奥尔什方的声音从门后传来，房间的门先是开了一道缝，然后才被人艰难的从后面顶开，精灵端着一个塞得满满，摇摇欲坠的托盘，光之战士刚想要去帮忙，却猛然想起自己一丝不挂的处境，只好僵在了床上。

沉甸甸的托盘磕在床头柜上，发出分量不小的响动，热气和食物的香气一起涌出来，直往人类的鼻子里钻，他很不争气地咽了一口口水。

奥尔什方绝对是听到了，连同他刚才肚子咕咕叫的声音也一起听到了，精灵嘴角上扬的弧度实在太过明显，他把托盘推向光之战士的方向：“梅德吉丝提尔特意为你做的，她说可不能让欣赏自己手艺的人饿着。”

当然“他吃饭的样子实在太香了让人忍不住多做点”这种话还是不要和难为情的光之战士说比较好。

“嗯，我一会要去好好谢谢她。”

光之战士想要去拿托盘里的东西，却因为皮肤接触到室内的空气而僵住了，他求助似的看向奥尔什方：“我的衣服……”

实在是可爱过分了，真想把他的衣服藏起来看他害羞的表情啊，正直的骑士脑中有一瞬间冒出了这样恶劣的想法，不过他还是点点头：“我去给你拿。”

奥尔什方回来时拿着的却是一套陌生的银灰色织物：“你的衣物被拿去洗还没弄干，先穿我的睡衣吧。”

“谢谢，”光之战士接过衣服，“下次我带些衣服过来放在这里吧。”

奥尔什方为这句话里暗含的意思而不可自抑地笑起来，和光之战士心意相通，成为挚友、恋人，乃至他长久漂泊中的一个归处，对他来说实在是美梦成真一样美好的事情。

只不过如果对方能更依靠自己一点就好了，他贪心地如此盼望着。

饭菜是典型的伊修加德风味，高地小麦做成的面包片呈现出深棕色，上面撒着一层芝麻，比平原的小麦更多了一份柔韧而粗糙的口感。魔蛇鸟肥美的肉片上裹着一层融化了的奶酪，不止是一层，而是整整三块拇指厚的肉片塞在切开的凯撒面包间，厚实得让人要把嘴张大到下巴酸痛的地步，才能一口咬下。羊肉汤的腥味十分浓郁，甜菜汁浓稠得就像真正的熔岩，但在吃惯了的光之战士看来，这点腥味只不过让人更加胃口大开而已。他只来得及向奥尔什方道了个谢，然后就埋头在食物里了，第一口咬下后，更是什么有意义的话都说不出来，只能在丰富的油脂滚入食道时发出一些满足的哼声，几乎是眨眼之间，一整块三明治已经消失掉了，玉米松饼被草草撕开，蘸着羊肉汤大口吃下，把脸颊撑得鼓鼓的，或许是吃的太急，光之战士不免被噎到了，连忙抄起旁边的杯子，猛灌下两三口奶茶。

他有些不好意思地放下杯子，这才注意到奥尔什方用手撑着下巴，正目不转睛地盯着他吃饭的样子，嘴角上扬的弧度倒是从进门起就没有变过，蓝色的眼睛不知是不是因为炉火映照的缘故，亮得惊人。

“你要吃点吗？”才意识到自己一直在吃独食，光之战士感到耳朵有些发烫，他赶紧把嘴里塞着的食物咽下去，把托盘往对方的方向推了推。

“不用，我只要看到你吃饭的样子就满足了。”精灵的笑容无比满足，就好像找到了一大笔宝藏的财宝猎人，“你认真吃饭的样子实在是太棒了。”

“……只是吃饭而已啊。”不知道精灵连这种事情都能热情称赞，光之战士着实有些不能理解。被这样盯着看，似乎就不好意思继续狼吞虎咽了，再加上也没有刚才那么饿，于是吃饭的速度放慢了许多。不过即使是这样，分量惊人的食物也很快消失在了光之战士的嘴里，松饼和三明治被吃得一块不剩，肉汤也被喝干净，配菜的烤香鱼只剩下骨头，光拿起最后的甜点，满足地靠向椅背，叹了一口气。

一只手搭上了他的肩膀，另一手擦过他的嘴角，把上面沾着的面包屑拂去，奥尔什方站在椅背后面，把脑袋搭在光的肩膀上，“梅德吉丝提尔一定会开心的……唔。”

嘴里被满满塞了一勺奶冻，他嚼了嚼，无花果的颗粒在凝胶状的奶冻里咯吱作响，牦牛奶还是不免有些腥，不过对于他这样的伊修加德人来说却是再熟悉不过的味道。

喂了他一口甜点的光也往自己的嘴里送了一勺，不过还没等细细品尝，嘴唇就被另一个人的唇齿占满了，奶冻在口中被碾碎融化，在唇舌交缠中不知流进了谁的嘴里。

“好甜。”

不知是在说奶冻还是在说这个吻。吃了一半的甜点被忘在桌子上，奥尔什方一边吻着人类，一边像之前帮他脱盔甲一样，把手伸进衣服的下摆，只不过这次的触碰刻意地在结实的小腹肌肉上停留。人类穿着精灵的衣物，本来就大了好几个码，衣摆长得盖过臀部，松垮的裤腰勉强扎起来，被稍微拨弄一下就滑落下去——而且人类并没有穿内裤，这就方便了他用手直接握住紧实的臀瓣揉搓。虽然脱去了手套，但奥尔什方还穿着那套锁子甲，所以当光裸的大腿贴上坚硬的金属时，怀里的身体僵了一下。不过很快光就找到了盔甲的搭扣，盔甲在两人搂抱着倒进床铺前就散落了一地。

从深吻中好不容易喘过气来的光之战士，脸颊因为温暖的室温和缺氧而涨得红红的，头发不服帖的向着各个方向翘起，嘴唇和眼角都亮晶晶的，散发着一股新洗衣物的清香和食物的奶香味儿，精灵把鼻尖埋进人类松松垮垮的领口，嗅到自己衣服的气味和对方的味道混在一起，不由得感到莫名的满足。手从宽松的衣摆轻而易举地摸了进去，触碰到冒险者锻炼得线条结实的小腹，中间横亘着一道鲜明的疤痕，深深地刻进肌理，他曾经问起过这道伤疤的来历，冒险者只是笑笑说是在与迦楼罗对战时不慎被她的风刃划伤的，“只是看起来吓人而已，也没有那么严重啦。”一边这么说着，一边颇为心虚地摸了摸鼻子，试图把看上去是足以将人开膛破肚的伤口描述得如同被纸划破了手指一般，但他大概不知道自己是多么不擅长撒谎。

他默默回想着从各种渠道听到的关于冒险者的消息，就在与自己第一次见面后不久，他就乘着找回的飞空艇去讨伐了迦楼罗，伤疤也正是在那时落下的……他常常懊恼自己只能在这里一次一次送他远行，送他独自去往那些常人无法想象的危险中去。

奥尔什方一边抚摸着伤疤上更为细嫩的皮肤，一边在冒险者的颈窝上落下一个吻，被这样轻柔地触碰让怕痒的光之战士下意识地缩起了身子，“好痒……”他的声音里带着笑意，一双手不知道往哪放好，于是只好抱住了埋在自己胸口的脑袋，精灵银蓝色的发丝柔软又顺滑，和自己总是不服帖地支棱向各个方向的毛糙头发不同，让他忍不住多摸了几把，然后又盯上了戴着耳饰的长耳朵，光很喜欢奥尔什方身上这些和自己不一样的部位，他也是在和这位精灵交往之后才知道，精灵的长耳朵又敏感又脆弱，需要特别的保护，伊修加德的制式盔甲都包括了保护耳朵的部分。他捻着薄薄的耳廓，一直摸到戴着金属耳饰的地方，就听到精灵低低地哼了一声，躲开他作乱的手凑过来吻他，吻先是落在他的嘴唇上，然后落在脸颊、睫毛上，鼻子上猝不及防被咬了一口，光之战士吃惊地瞪圆了眼睛。

“刚刚睡前的话，你可能没听到，”精灵的吻继续落在他的耳朵上，他一边把软软的耳廓含进嘴里轻咬，一边用低沉的声音把话语都灌进对方的耳朵里，“那么我再说一遍吧，我希望挚友你能够多依靠我一些。”

精灵呼出的热气直接灌进耳道里，声音贴得极近，就好像直接在光的脑子里说话似的，他觉得自己的耳朵都快熟透了，脑子在这魔咒似的声音里化成一团暖融融的糖浆，只能呆呆地听着。

“虽然你比任何人都坚强的意志也很棒，但作为你的盟友，我希望能尽我所能给你帮助，作为你的挚友，我希望能亲眼看到你战斗的英姿，而作为你的恋人，明明就在附近却被你丢下的感觉……”他轻轻地用犬齿咬了一口人类圆圆的耳廓，“实在有些挫败啊。”

光之战士本来就不是善于言辞的人，此刻他被旖旎的气氛和忽略了恋人心情的愧疚同时灼烧着脑子，实在是不知道该说些什么好，下意识地只能道歉起来:“对不起，是我没有考虑到……唔。”

耳垂上又被咬了一口，这回用的力道就比较重了，“你不需要和我道歉，”男人有些挫败地叹了口气，“如果要表示歉意就向我保证吧，下次遇到困难的时候，请第一个想起我。”

“我向你保证。”光之战士为了表示郑重，甚至像平时接下委托时那样挥了挥拳头，奥尔什方愣住了一秒，随后像是在拼命压抑什么似的，把脑袋埋到对方的肩膀，只不过身体还在不住地颤抖。

“你怎么了？”光之战士没有料到这样的反应，他关切地试图看清对方藏起来的表情。

没什么，只是觉得恋人太过可爱了，几乎就要控制不住地傻笑出声了而已，奥尔什方默默地想，直到做出更荒谬的傻事的冲动被控制住，他才抬起脸来，用吻把对方一连串的疑问堵住。

甚至不用解开扣子，大了好几圈的衣物直接就能撩开到胸口，露出饱满的一对胸乳供人玩弄，也不知是英雄天生敏感还是被恋人玩弄得太多，被揉弄胸部时，这具身体的反应格外热情，乳头早就硬成了小石子，被稍微磨蹭一下就会忍不住从口中溢出细碎的呻吟，放松下来时的胸肌几乎和女人的乳房一样软，在被手掌包裹住的时候，饱满的乳肉从指缝间凸出来。光之战士悄悄地并拢双腿，试图掩饰自己仅仅被玩弄耳朵和奶子就勃起了的事实，不过很快就宣告失败，骑士持剑的右手不容分说地分开他的膝盖，握住了他已经开始淌水的性器，带着老茧的指腹摩擦着敏感头部的感觉实在太过刺激，让他软了腰分开了腿，毫无抵抗之力。

刚刚已经快要烧起来的耳朵也没被放过，坏心眼的精灵把他的耳朵咬在嘴里舔弄，舌头往耳道里钻，为了戴附魔的耳坠，冒险者其实也留有耳洞，现在那个小孔也被来回舔弄，甚至用尖牙戳刺，就好像耳朵被舌头操了一样。很快，性器里积攒了一段时间的精液就被上下的撩拨榨了出来，喷溅在两人相贴的小腹上。

“好浓，”奥尔什方仍然搓揉着高潮过后的阴茎，过度敏感的器官甚至舒服得有些刺痛，“挚友平时没有自己解决吗？我可是每次都会一边想着你，一边……”

“这种事情不要再说了……”被那双明亮的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地注视着，对方还能一本正经地说出如此让人害臊的话，光忍不住扭过头去试图藏起自己红透了的脸颊，自己一个人的时候他当然也有想要发泄的时候，但随着和心爱的人肌肤相亲的次数多起来，那种草草了事的发泄总让人觉得少了些什么，被开发过的身体总是在前面被抚慰的同时渴望有什么能满足饥渴的后面，尽管有一两次强忍着羞耻用手指伸进了小穴，但他自己却怎么也找不到能让自己舒服的那点，结果只是让淫水弄湿了旅馆的床单，越发不知餍足的身体甚至让他有点害怕这种感觉，变得越来越渴求恋人坚硬火热的性器、温柔的爱语、温存的抚慰，否则就不能得到满足。

沾着精液的手指伸向了后面的小穴，尽管穴口已经有些湿润，但一段时间没有被侵入，还是紧张地把修长的手指死死咬住了，奥尔什方依依不舍地在光的脸上又亲了一口，才爬下床，从小柜里拿出一罐油膏来。为了防止士兵们在严寒中冻裂了手指而特意制作的油膏又黏又滑，光乖乖地翻身趴在那里，在凉凉的膏体被涂抹上内壁时，忍不住绷紧了脊背把脸颊埋进交叠的胳膊间，虽然看不到对方的动作，内壁被撑开的触感却十分鲜明，滑腻的油膏从指缝间被挤出来，与慢慢渗出的情液搅和在一起，发出淫秽的咕啾水声，偏偏奥尔什方还要凑在他耳边，喋喋不休地说着淫秽的情话：“已经吞进去两根……三根手指了，你感觉到了吗，那里紧紧地吸着……已经完全湿透了，我想过不了多久，不需要润滑光靠你自己淌出来的东西就能让我操进去了……”

他只能把自己的脑袋埋得更深，呻吟断断续续地从喉咙深处逃出来，但却控制不住自己抬起腰迎合对方的动作，让搅弄的手指把自己侵犯得更彻底。冷不丁地被握住肩膀翻过身来，光之战士来不及掩藏自己的表情，眼睛里面蒙着一层水雾，好像是被人欺负了似的——奥尔什方忍不住去亲吻他湿漉漉的睫毛，甚至把舌头伸进去，舔弄那双美丽的蓝眼睛，一边用性器对准了潮湿敞开的穴口。插入的动作很慢，像是要照顾久未被侵入的身体一样，但这反而让内壁被一点点撑开的触感格外鲜明，看不见下身的动作，光只觉得插入的过程像是持续了几个星历那么久，精灵的性器又粗又长，已经完全勃起了，这样可怖的长度几乎和人族的身体尺寸不合，实际上他们第一次做爱时，初经人事的穴道紧得像是处女，被巨大的异族阴茎插入时不可避免地受伤流血，明明是两厢情愿的性事搞得仿佛一场强奸，后面几次性爱虽然没有那么惨烈，但过后的好几天里，人族都感觉自己肚子里残留着精灵性器的触感。等精灵终于停下了动作，伏在他身上低低喘气的时候，光伸手去抚摸两人结合的地方，尽管感觉自己已经被整个劈开，肠道撑开成对方性器的形状，但仍然有一截吃不下的性器露在外面，被挤出来的油膏和淫水打湿了。

好胀，好满，连小腹都被顶得鼓起来，对方开始在自己体内抽插时，总有一种肚子都快被顶破了的错觉，光之战士一只手紧紧搂着奥尔什方的肩膀，手指不自觉地掐进后背结实的肌理中，一只手捂着自己的肚子，徒劳地试图安抚被异物搅弄内里的感觉。身体很快就记起了被侵犯的快感，配合地夹紧了内壁，让翘起的头部每次都蹭到要命的那点，不需要抚慰便兴奋地挺立起来的阴茎，随着每一次插入的动作被推挤在小腹上磨蹭。

英勇无比的，被大家敬爱着的光之战士此刻露出了一副被欺负惨了的表情，眼泪终于盛不住地从眼眶滑落，一开始还试图压抑住呻吟，却被坏心眼的精灵往嘴里插入了手指，只好从喉咙里挤出来模模糊糊的呜咽声，舌头不自觉地缠住手指舔弄，口水顺着嘴角淌下来，一直流进了颈窝，被撑开侵犯的下面更是像被操坏了似的淌着水，这幅狼狈不堪的样子甚至让奥尔什方更硬了，这位高洁的骑士其实私下存着许多对英雄的狂热幻想，有些在冷静时细想都会把他自己吓到，只好凭着道德的约束把它们压抑在深处，但每到此时，看着英雄在自己身下乖顺地承受的模样，那些见不得人的欲望又在脑海中蠢蠢欲动了起来，低语着让他把这个人留下来，用快感和疼痛驯化他，把他变成属于自己一个人的东西——

奥尔什方摇了摇头，甩开那些阴暗的低语，他把对方的大腿架上肩膀，性器往里面捅得更深，光之战士的身体柔韧性极好，整个人折起来也不会吃力，骤然收紧的内壁把他的性器紧紧绞住，被顶到之前都没有触碰到的深处，只是几下抽插就让他又射了出来，精液喷溅在小腹上、大腿上，还有如今堪堪挂在身上的衣服上。扣子被扯得七零八落，布料也皱成一团，银灰色的睡衣早就失去了遮蔽身体的作用，变成了一道色情的点缀，过长的衣袖甚至盖过了人类的手掌，只露出一点指尖，在人类中也是中等的身材与精灵比起来堪称小巧，但奥尔什方很清楚这具小巧的身体里隐含着什么样的力量——正因如此，他被情欲完全掌控，瘫软地任由自己摆弄的样子才更加地诱人，更加勾起雄性渴望征服强大猎物的本能。

被摁在床垫上操，性器磨蹭着第三次射出来时，光感觉自己已经没有什么东西可射了，从阴茎到卵蛋都隐隐作痛，咬着衣袖尖叫出声，口水糊满了布料，但插在自己体内的性器只是变得更大更硬，仍然没有射精的迹象，他快要被快感逼疯，就算是种族差异对方也实在太持久了些，漫长的性爱几乎成了煎熬，小洞已经被操熟了，甚至能吃下整根粗长的性器，淫荡地挽留着拔出的肉棒，又在对方再次插进来时被搅出响亮的水声，即使刚刚射过精，后穴的快感仍旧把他不断往另一个高潮上推。

“你怎么还不射……”光之战士的眼泪流了满脸，他恳求般地望向恋人，“我想……我想要上厕所……”

奥尔什方向往常一样温柔地笑着，但下身侵犯他的动作却根本没有停下，甚至握住了他淌着泪的性器，残忍地用指腹磨蹭敏感的头部。光在他的怀里挣扎起来，却不敢有太大的动作，因为每个动作都会带动他体内那根性器顶到要命的地方，“呜……快点……我要忍不住了。”终于还是呜咽着求饶起来。

“嘘……没关系的……怎样都没关系的……”贴在耳边像是在安慰小孩一样的轻柔语气，一边下身又狠又快地猛插着泥泞不堪的小穴，骑士认真凝望着光之战士被快感逼到边缘的模样，像是在端详无价的宝物。徒劳的挣扎没有持续太久，光就被操得尿了出来，性器先是渗出一点点稀薄的精水，接着就是一股一股喷出来的腥骚液体，羞耻心和快感让他哑着嗓子呜咽，后穴一阵一阵痉挛，奥尔什方也被绞得受不了，最后抽插了十几下，然后抵着滚烫的肠道深处射了出来。

“真是……太棒了……”

这是失去意识前，光之战士听到的最后一句话。

* * *

奥尔什方在一阵愉悦的疲惫感中醒来，天已大亮，被积雪映照着的日光连窗帘都遮挡不住。睡前发生的事情慢慢涌上空白的大脑，他记得昨夜发泄过后，他才终于找回一点理智，面对着晕过去的光和一塌糊涂的床单懊悔着失去了自控，打来温水给对方清洁身体，还偷偷处理掉弄脏的床单后，才终于抱着对方睡下。

想到这里，奥尔什方意识到屋子里只有自己一个人，他慌忙环顾四周，看到冒险者的随身行李仍然乱糟糟堆在墙角才放下心来，幸好，他不是又被什么紧急事态驱使着，连道别都来不及就离开自己身边。

他披上一件外套，把窗帘拉开，就看到院子里的一阵小小的骚动，光之战士不知从哪猎来了一头熊，一路拖着带回了营地，此刻几个士兵和厨娘围绕着巨大的尸体不知怎么办才好，而光本人就站在旁边，还在试图把手上的一串野兔塞给负责炊事的士兵。

唉，看来自己叮嘱他的话，到底也是没听进去多少，奥尔什方捂着额头叹了一口气。

END


End file.
